Apocalyptic
by DallasWinston98
Summary: A smut about Two-Bit and Dallas. Think of this as a kind of sequel to 'Dirty Mind' if you will.


_Apocalyptic_

_ (Two-Bit POV)_

The first time Dallas and I slept together was a bit of an accident. What I mean by that is that it was unexpected. I never thought of Dallas being into men, especially in a sexual manner. The fact I was the first man he slept with was even weirder, there's a variety of different men in Tulsa, but he chose me. He let me take his virginity in a way.

The second time wasn't exactly on accident but still I was shocked he agreed to do it again. This second time was a lot different from the first time, the first time was really quiet, or as quiet as humanly possible. We were on the Curtis's couch so it only makes sense to be quiet. The second time was loud and rough, personally, I was scared of hurting Dallas.

I was driving around the neighborhood, subconciously looking for Dallas. I drove by the lot and saw a familiar blond man there, I pulled over and turned off my car. I felt a smirk form on my face as I opened my car door, I stood and slammed my door shut. I began to walk toward Dallas, he turned to me and gave me a look of fake annoyance. He had a cigarette in between his lips and all I could think of was something else being in between his lips.

"What do you want, Keith?" Dallas asked while flicking the cigarette to the ground and putting out with the heel of his boot.

"You know exactly what I want, Dallas. The real question is: are you willing?" I questioned, I stepped closer to him.

Dallas looked into my grey eyes with his cold blue eyes, his eyes melted with lust.

"I'm considering it." Dallas muttered and pressed himself against me, I kept a smirk on my face.

"I'm surprised you're even considering it because last time I think I fucked you into a different personality." I teased and he scowled at me.

"Shut up, Keith." He muttered amd I laughed.

"Let's go, I'm horny now." Dallas said and started walking toward my car, I followed him.

I went to the drivers side and crawled into the car, Dallas closed his door and scooted closer to me. I started the car and was about to drive but felt his hands on my pants button. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't wait? Saying you were horny was an understatement." I chuckled and he growled at me.

Dallas put his hands on his lap and I began to drive forward.

_..._

I drove out of Tulsa, looking for somewhere that was secluded.

"Come on, Two-Bit!" Dallas whined and I turned onto an old dirt road.

The sun had set and the dark storm clouds made it even darker. I pulled off tot he side of the road and parked, I turned off the engine. I looked over at Dallas, he had a deep hunger in his eyes. I pulled Dallas close to me and deeply kissed him. Dallas returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. I slowly licked his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth. I violated his mouth with my tongue, he moaned quietly. I tasted him and I loved tasting him, he tasted like cigarettes and something that was just Dallas.

I pulled away ad was panting, Dallas was panting as well. A string of saliva kept us connected. Dallas unbuttoned my pants and I let him pull out my erection. He rubbed me slowly and I whimpered softly. I suddenly felt his tongue on the tip and I blushed heavily. He circled his tongue over the tip which caused me to moan. He slowly slid the tip inside of his mouth and I placed my hands on the back of his head. He slid the rest of my length into his hot, wet, mouth.

"Dallas..." I breathed and slightly hissed out the 'S'.

Dallas slid my length in and out at a quick pce, I was panting heavily. He pulled my dick out of his mouth and he softly kissed me. I kissed him back, he slowly pulled away.

"You know what comes next?" I asked and he nodded.

"Will it hurt like last time?" He asked.

I lightly kissed him, trying to comfort him.

"I can't make any promises, Dally." I muttered when I pulled away. Dallas whimpered.

I never thought of Dallas being scared of pain in any form. I kissed Dallas and pulled away slowly, he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"I'll be gentle, I promise that." I whispered soothingly, he nodded as a response.

I slowly began to undress myself and Dallas, he just sat silent.

We were both nude now and I slowly laid Dallas down on the seat. He looked up at me, I slowly pushed my finger insid eof him. He whimpered in pain, I slowly slid my finger in and out. He moaned quietly and I softly kissed him, he grabbed my free hand and squeezed it tightly. I slid in two more fingers and he moaned in what seemed to be pleasure this time, I thrusted my fingers in and out a couple more times before pulling out. Dallas was panting lightly as I placed my dick at his entrance.

"Ready?" I asked and he sighed.

"Just get it over with." He muttered and looked away from me.

I nodded and slowly pushed my dick inside. I saw the pained expression on his face but he moaned softly once I was buried within him. I kept my thrusts slow and Dallas was whimpering loudly.

"Keith..." Dallas panted out and I thrust tad harder, he moaned loudly now.

I slowly pulled out of Dallas and he looked at me curiously. I sat on the seat and pulled Dallas onto my lap. I deeply kissed him and slid my dick back inside of him. He gasped into our kiss, I thrust quickly and caused Dallas to almost scream. I smirked and placed my hands on his hips to keep him in place. I thrust hard and deep, Dallas was a moaning mess. Dallas had wrapped his arms aorund my neck, causing our chests to be pressed against each other. He clawed heavily at my shoulders as he almost screamed once again. I felt close to the edge, my thrusts became sloppy and slow. I came inside of Dallas and he came all over himself. My cum dripped down my dick as I kept fucking him.

"K-Keith, what are y-you doing?" Dallas panted and I began to fuck him really hard.

Dallas yelped then moaned loudly.

"I'm not done with you yet." I said and Dallas whimpered.

"Keith, oh fuck..." Dallas breathed and dug his nails into my skin, almost drawing blood.

"We ain't stoppin' until you scream." I panted and Dallas looked at me with half open eyes.

"Scream? W-What do you mean?" He asked as I continued to fuck him hard.

"Keith, I-I'm gonna cum again.." He muttered before whimpering.

"So? Still going until you scream." I muttered, Dallas moaned heavily as a response.

I thrust quickly and Dallas grabbed his dick, he rubbed along with my thrusts.

"Keith..." He whispered.

As seconds passed, he was chanting my name and then he reached his second climax.

"OH, FUCK, KEITH!" Dallas screamed as he came all over himself again. I came inside of him and slowly pulled out, my semen leaked out of him.

Dallas sloppily kissed me before getting dressed, he didn't seem to care my cum was dripping out of him everywhere. I chuckled softly at him as I got dressed. Dallas slowly laid down beside me and he looked awfully tired, I softly pet him.

"Back to Tulsa?" I asked while starting the car.

Dallas nodded so I started driving back to Tulsa while Dallas slept with his head resting on my thigh. I think we had a good time tonight.


End file.
